


Zombies Where?

by Mistress_Citrus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Mild Gore, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Citrus/pseuds/Mistress_Citrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying out the prompt I found:</p><p> Kirk died. Full-on died with catastrophic radiation damage to his body at the cellular--heck, the molecular level. His body is kind of FUBAR, Khan-Ex-Machina or no. So, when they revive him, everything seems great... until it isn't. Dead is dead, after all. Until it isn't.</p><p>Maybe Kirk starts craving raw meat... looking at his crewmates with a hunger that has absolutely nothing (well, almost nothing) to do with lust.</p><p>Whether this goes the way of The Walking Dead or more like Warm Bodies is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies Where?

“Captain Kirk to Commander Spock can you read me?” Kirk asked for the tenth time, his breath slightly labored, his hand clutching his stomach.

Seconds passed before he heard a small static reply from Spock, “Captain! are you injured do you need any imitate medical assistance?” 

The captain removed his hand from his stomach punching the air with triumph at finally getting the stupid communicator to work. But seconds later severe pain washed over his body like being stabbed with three inch thick hypo needles all over. Jim grunted, squeezing his eyes shut  clutching his stomach again even tighter. The pain subsided only a few seconds later leaving the captain in a painful daze. The captain slowly opened his eyes risking a quick examination of his stomach, what he saw made him grimace, he had a chunk of skin missing about four inches wide and three inches deep with little to no burn marks from a standard phaser set to kill and it was bleeding rather slowly. The captain was puzzled but turned his face towards the communicator with as much strength as he could muster to reply.

 “Only a slight stomach wound Spock nothing to be worried about, how about beaming me back up to the ship to patch it up?”

The captain's reply was met with silence, he waited for a few seconds before he got worried, usually Spock answers him straight away but this time it was different. The captain was about to ask again when he heard the small voice of Spock through the communicator, “Captain it will take about 2 hours for the ship to lock onto your position, will you be able to wait for that period of time?”

Well Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I am seeing where this goes. I might try and go for a 10 chapter story so this might be a short prologue if anything. 
> 
> EDIT: Sometime soon I am coming back to this chapter to fix it up and add more to it. Till then I hope you guys still like it.


End file.
